pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
PoA: An In-depth Guide to Colsspeik
Colsspeik, located 13 miles north of Aether, is a perpetually snowy and quiet village, built around the base of a barren mountain: Mt Colsspeik, affectionately nicknamed "Cold's Peak". Its people—comprised mainly of Ice-type and Fire-type species—view themselves as an example of the necessity of harmony between seemingly incompatible groups (In this case, opposing types), and reinforces that idea by holding annual festivals, where ice and fire come together to create dazzling, harmonic displays of duality. These festivals are widely popular, attracting visitors from all around the continent. This snowy town is the epitome of harmony, and a reminder that opposites do attract. History Long ago, Colsspeik was merely a site of a large, drawn-out standoff, with a legion of Ice- and Psychic- type Pokémon on one side, and Fire- and Fighting-types on the other. The two battling factions set up two outposts at the base of Mt Colsspeik, each waiting for the other to attack. Both outposts grew larger, and grew closer together, as the tension between Ice and Fire grew. Eventually, the Fire-types launched an attack, beginning a battle that raged on for days; though both groups suffered casualties, neither side was able to gain a distinct advantage. In the midst of the fighting, both sides were suddenly assaulted by a third party: an enraged tribe of spirits—Froslass prominent among them—residing in the mountain, roused by the battle. Still the two legions fought each other, now contending with the mountain spirits as well, until the spirits began to grow in power. When it seemed that both armies would be consumed by the mountain’s denizens, a group of four knights formed a grudging alliance to drive the spirits back. These were Clay Farén the Magmortar, Oscar Mikhil the Avalugg, Levahn Quarrie the Mienshao, and Daniel Carson the Reuniclus. The four Pokémon brought the armies together to repel the attacking spirits, sending them back into the mountain. After the ordeal was over, the Ice and Fire factions set aside their differences, ending the war with a peaceful agreement to work towards harmony between them. They also made peace with the mountain spirits, promising never to disrupt the peace. The walls between the outposts were removed, the factions were combined into one large community, and the four knights were revered as heroes for the rest of their lives, and even after their deaths. Culture Today, the town of Colsspeik enjoys a peaceful and harmonious lifestyle, largely unaffected by the persistent layer of snow. Though there is no hostility between Pokémon of opposing types (that is, Ice and Fire), each side has been observed to favor their own type, resulting in the formation of distinct, yet unofficial, districts; the districts are not separated by walls, but by the choices of individuals. It is common to see blue-and-red banners stretching between houses on opposite sides of the central street, which serve as signs of friendship. Each district offers a different style of art, as can be seen in the paintings and carvings displayed by the various artisans. The Ice district favors solid, symmetrical shapes and a cool color palette, while the Fire district makes heavy usage of round, wavy shapes and a warm palette. Oftentimes, artists from both districts will collaborate, producing intricate combinations of these two styles. The most prominent example of this type of collaboration can be found in the very center of the town, in the four-sided statue depicting the Knights of Colsspeik. Architecture As the town is set at the base of Mt Colsspeik, it takes on the shape of a sideways crescent moon or a U-shape. The inherent difficulty of using ice for construction purposes, especially in the presence of fire, means that the two districts must use similar building materials, such as stone. As described earlier, each of the two districts use different color palettes; the majority of the left side of the town is painted with various shades of blue, green, and white, and the right side, a collection of reds, oranges, and yellows. However, there may sometimes be a blue building amongst the red, or vice versa. Economy Colsspeik’s economy, for the most part, is supported by its artistry. Many artists and sculptors choose to sell their work to traders from outside, for which a decent wage may be earned. Though there are blacksmiths operating within Colsspeik, one is more likely to find decorative objects and trinkets than any kind of weaponry. In keeping with the town’s motto of peaceful harmony, Colsspeikans prefer not to be involved in large-scale wars or battles, unless absolutely necessary; most of Colsspeik’s revenue therefore comes from peacekeeping acts and the arts. Pokémon Even at a glance, the large number of Ice- and Fire-type Pokémon is plain to see. However, many Fighting- and Psychic-types also reside here; Fighting-types tend to favor the Fire district, while Psychic-types gravitate towards the Ice district. Special Occasions Because harmony is the primary focus of Colsspeik’s culture, it does not often partake in, or host, competitive events, though such a thing is not unheard of. Rather, it is home to a variety of art-related events that emphasize the combination of opposing types. The most prominent and well-known of these events is the annual Ice-Fire Festival, in which groups of dancers, singers, and performers, representing all four of the most common types in the town, come together to create displays of harmony, as described in the introduction. Sometimes, the spirits of Cold’s Peak—now friendly—will pay a visit, contributing to the performances with their supernatural abilities. The Festival starts at noon, and continues well into the night, often extending to the next morning. This event is extremely popular, both in and out of town, and is the event that brings the most visitors to the area. Notable Locations The stone statue in the center of Colsspeik serves as a memorial site for the four knights of old, though each of their residences still stands. All four of the knight’s houses have been marked off as historical sites, and are not open to new patrons. Visitors are permitted to approach the houses, but not enter them. There is another house, located on the side of Mt Colsspeik, overlooking the town. Known simply as the Quarrie-Blackman house, it was the last known residence of Miranda Quarrie the Mienshao, the last descendant of Levahn Quarrie, and her family. As it is where Miranda was murdered by her husband, this house has remained abandoned for several years. ---- Guide written by: IHMH1464 Original post: PoA: An In-depth Guide to Colsspeik Category:Library